


Uncommitted

by obsidian_irises



Series: November Rain [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidian_irises/pseuds/obsidian_irises
Summary: Following the Water Tribe Civil War, Asami Sato finds herself torn between a pauper and a prince. With the return of airbending and formidable foes, is now a time for love?This is Part 2 of the November Rain series, which loosely took place after the events of Season 1 of LoK, but diverged from canon. Each chapter is based off of a lyric of the soundtrack of this series, Uncommitted by XIA.T for language and a little bit of steamy daydreaming. Standard disclaimer that I do not own any of the Legend of Korra or Avatar universe.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Iroh II/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Mako/Asami Sato
Series: November Rain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097357
Comments: 21
Kudos: 15





	1. She told me I was the one and I believed

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the patience! I will aim to update at least once a week, with more frequent updates next month :)

“I can’t believe it,” Mako muttered, staring at the damage in the shop. “The report was right, airbending has returned.”

Mako immediately radioed the Chief, who placed a well-timed phone call to Tenzin. 

The news spread like wildfire after that. 

“Korra, I believe that you opening the Spirit portal has restored airbending to the world.” Tenzin exclaimed, tears in his eyes. Korra’s eyes widened. She was astounded. 

At least there was some good that came out of leaving the Spirit portal open. After defeating her evil uncle with the help of Team Avatar in the South Pole, Korra returned home only to face the wrath of President Raiko, who was angered by the presence of spirit vines in his city.

And then there was the matter of her and Mako’s messy breakup. She winced internally at the memory of her own voice saying, “It’s over, for real this time.” After losing her connection to the past Avatars and nearly losing Jinora in the Spirit world, Korra was not ready to continue what had become a tense and rocky relationship with Mako. 

Now that things had settled, she wasn’t so sure that ending the relationship was the right move. She missed him. 

“There are reports all over the Earth Kingdom of airbending incidents cropping up unexpectedly. I’m going to track them down and rebuild the Air nomad nation.” 

For the first time in a while, Korra felt a spark of hope. “I’m coming with you.”

***

“I just got this detective position,” Mako explained. “Chief Beifong is not going to be happy if I leave on some Avatar mission not even half a year after participating in a Civil War.” 

“You just don’t want to go because you’re afraid of Korra.” Bolin fired back, sticking out his tongue. Pabu mimicked his actions, darting around their apartment in downtown Republic City. 

“Okay, fair. We did just break up.”

“Bro, it’s been months and you two haven’t even had one real full conversation.”

“Okay, what about you? You just completed initial training for the United Forces. You ready to leave Republic City so soon again?”

“Eh, to be honest, since General, er I guess, since Iroh’s resignation, I haven’t been too excited about enlisting. Plus, you wouldn’t believe it. Opal got airbending powers, so she’ll be joining Tenzin and them too!”

“Ah, so that’s why you want to go.”

“Well, she has one more year of university left, but she’s putting it on pause to join the Airbenders for now. What mission could be more important than restoring one of the world’s most ancient cultures?”

“I’m sorry. I’m going to have to pass on this one.” 

“Fine, maybe I’ll get Asami to join.” Bolin sniffed.

He picked up the phone and gave her a ring.

“I’m sorry, Bolin. Korra already asked me, and I can’t just leave Republic City again. Varrick left Future Industries in a mess while I was gone. Who knew he would go behind my back and sell weapons to both the North and the South during the Civil War? I’m swimming in administrative work, and Varrick took Zhu Li with him to jump start Varrick Industries, so I have a new competitor.”

Bolin pouted over the phone, expressing his understanding before hanging up.

“Well, at least you’ll have Asami in Republic City while we’re gone.” He informed Mako.

Mako tried to appear disinterested with a noncommittal grunt.

***

“I can’t believe you’re leaving so soon.” Asami frowned, pulling Korra into a hug. 

“I’m sad you’re not coming with us,” Korra responded, gesturing at Bolin and Opal, “Now I’m stuck with the lovebirds.”

“You sure you won’t join us? What if I meet our long lost relatives in Ba Sing Se? Won’t you regret it?” Bolin pleaded with Mako.

“If that happens, I will personally fly Mako over in my fastest airship and we’ll join the team.” Asami assured Bolin. 

Korra pulled Mako aside.

“Hey, I know things got messed up between us, but I hope that’s not stopping you from joining us on this mission. I’ve missed you.”

Mako was at a loss for words. 

“I appreciate that, Korra. I should work out a few things myself.” 

Tenzin, Bumi, Jinora, Korra, Bolin and Opal boarded the airship. Bumi would be flying it to the next Earth Kingdom province that had airbending citings. As they took off, Asami and Mako waved from below.

“It’s not going to be the same without them here, is it?” Asami turned to Mako.

“No, just like when you were gone for a year after Amon.” Mako agreed. 

***

Asami quickly re-established her routine in Republic City. Unlike her return after being gone for a year, she had only settled down for a month-and-a-half before being called into the Water Tribe Civil War. It was approaching May now, and flowers were blooming. Hope was in the air with the return of that very element.

She was sad to depart from Korra, Bolin and Opal, but she knew that they were embarking on an important mission, and while she had been away, Varrick had made a mess of things. She was mad at herself for trusting him, but at the end of the day, she should have known that he was a business person through and through. Nevermind that they had spent nearly a year traveling together, securing investments for Future Industries. That had helped Varrick make enough connections to start his own business.

To her disappointment, she also hadn’t heard from Iroh in quite some time. After that magical night together before she left for the South Pole, it seemed as if they had come to a mutual understanding that they would not expect anything from one another. 

Asami learned from the news that he had returned to the Fire Nation, after being summoned by Firelord Izumi. She assumed that this would have been a political move on the part of his mother, who was no doubt trying to make it look like Iroh had other reasons to resign from the United Forces besides disagreeing with a world leader.

She supposed now that he had returned to his duty as a Fire Prince officially, he probably could not pursue the affections of an average citizen.

Not that Asami Soto considered herself to be an average citizen. 

Tasked once again with saving the Future Industries name after Varrick’s distasteful behavior - he practically goaded the Southern and Northern Water Tribes into war after all - Asami focused her efforts on assisting President Raiko with the spirit vine situation in Republic City. With her civil engineering plans, she drafted out ideas of where and how to build roads around the vines, and created materials that could allow for the peaceful co-existence of humans and spirits.

Her mornings now consisted of handling the day-to-day affairs of Future Industries, her afternoons were spent in important City Hall meetings with the president, and her evenings she focused on her personal inventions. Asami knew she was overworking herself, but with the majority of her friends out of town and no relationship prospect in sight, she figured she needed these distractions.

Mako was throwing himself into his work as well, solving case after case as RCPD’s newest detective. Once in a while they gave each other a call to check in, but both made excuses about work to end their calls and neither made the first move to make plans. 

Asami knew Mako wasn’t the type to reach out first. Before departing, Bolin had secretly informed Asami that he thought Mako believed Korra had been The One for him. Asami didn’t want to interfere with his recovery. She was, after all, another one of Mako’s exes.

She contented herself with her inventions on the weekends, getting back into a fitness routine, and occasionally relenting to her old friends from the Academy’s antics. Jade and Jazz Ho insisted that three was the magic number and often pulled Asami into social events she had no interest in attending, but now that their pet Opal was gone, there were precious few women of their stature that they could call upon. 

That was how she found herself at City Hall Friday evening. 

“The president is supposedly making an exciting announcement tonight.” Jazz whispered excitedly. 

“How do you know? I work with the man practically every day and he hasn’t said a thing.” Asami pointed out.

“We hear things from Daddy.” Jade responded. Senator Ho was quickly becoming a savvy politician and entering President Raiko’s inner circle.

Asami huffed and crossed her arms. She could have been fixing the engine of her satomobile tonight instead of at some fancy event where she had to get all dressed up. It just wasn’t as fun to be here without her friends. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my great pleasure to announce tonight’s guest of honor, the Fire Nation Prince, former General of the United Forces, Iroh II.” President Raiko said into the microphone, gesturing toward a direction behind his podium.

A handsome man stood up. Asami could recognize him from a mile away, and her breath caught in her throat. She hadn’t seen him in five months.

“He is here to announce an exciting collaboration between the Fire Nation and the United Republic, but first, I would like to congratulate him on his engagement to the Zaofu darling, Kuvira!”

Asami paused mid-clap, her heart sinking. Iroh was engaged?


	2. Until the dream dissipated so suddenly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday!
> 
> This chapter picks up right where we left off when Iroh’s surprise engagement was announced... 
> 
> Irosami hang in there!

Jade practically hissed. “The Fire Prince is engaged? The former king of our school?”

“Ugh, there goes my chance with him,” Jazz joined in the grumbling. In fact, most of the young female faces in the crowd reflected displeasure at this news. 

Asami stared at Iroh from her position in the crowd, too stunned to believe this announcement.

What had she been expecting after their rendezvous at the end of last year? She was joining a dangerous mission with Team Avatar and he was returning to the Fire Nation to resume his official duties as a royal. 

Evidently, that included getting married to someone of similar stature. 

She had assumed he had gotten stuck with some boring administrative tasks; Firelord Izumi was keen to avoid any conflict with other nations. In fact, her largest critics often stated that she was trying to do 100 years of damage control from the days of the oppressive firelords before her own father’s time by closing the Fire Nation to the outside world and trying to mind her own business.

Maybe the critics had finally gotten to her and that was why this union between a practical Earth Kingdom royal and the second-in-line to the throne prince was happening. Well, maybe third or fourth if you counted Crown Prince Lu Ten’s children. 

“Let’s get blackout drunk tonight,” Jazz demanded. Tears were practically forming in Jade’s eyes.

Asami thought her Academy friends, mere substitutes for her now that Opal, Bolin, and Korra were no longer in Republic City, were seriously overreacting. It’s not like they had the same emotional (and let’s not deny it, physical) chemistry she had had with the former General. Asami tipped back her drink and joined the Jaes.

They found themselves dancing away at a posh club in uptown Republic City called Fiery, the kind of place Asami would never take Team Avatar because she would be embarrassed at how ridiculously priced the cover fee and every drink was.

But tonight, she did not care.

Her heart had been burned by a firebender, yet again. Did she not learn from her past mistakes? 

She joined Jade and Jazz, who were dancing with a well-dressed group of men. None of them were up to Asami’s standards, but then again, she could care less. 

A pair of arms circled Asami from the back. She let them stay there as she swayed freely to the music, but frowned as the man started to grind against her. She grabbed his arms and yanked, but he tightened his grip.

She drove her heel down onto his foot and the man yelped. 

Asami turned around and faced the sleazeball, registering the dark curls and confident expression. “Back off, Tahno!”

It turned out her friends had been dancing with the former pro-bending champions, the White Falls Wolfbats. Asami resisted a gag. She hated these guys. 

“I’m leaving,” she announced to the Jaes. They barely responded, and Asami saw that they were respectively making out with Ming and Shaozu, the other teammates. She rolled her eyes and proceeded to leave Fiery, deciding she was done for the night. 

At first, she didn’t notice that Tahno was following her. 

“Hey, baby,” he slurred, tripping after her. “Where are you running off to? We weren’t finished.” 

Tahno tried to grope after her, and Asami yelped, as this caused her to almost trip on the sidewalk. 

“Stop it, Tahno!” She yelled, thoroughly annoyed at how handsy he was being. She had known him since they were children; this was just embarrassing. 

“Hey, drop it!” An on-duty cop parked outside of the nightclub called, distracting Tahno enough to let go of Asami. She was doing just fine, but she didn’t want to hurt a former classmate, no matter how gross he was being. 

“Stay out of this,” Tahno yelled back. The officer stepped closer, and to Asami’s surprise, it was Mako.

He looked equally as shocked. “Asami? You okay?” 

She nodded, rolling her eyes at Tahno. Tahno drunkenly stumbled forward again into Asami, nearly grabbing her chest. Asami had enough. She threw a well-aimed punch directly at his face and heard a satisfying crunch. 

Tahno gripped his nose, bleeding. “Ugh, you bitch!” 

“Watch who you’re calling that, asshole!” Asami shouted back, turning to trot away.

“Wait, Asami! You sure you’re okay? Where’s your satomobile? I’m not sure that you’re in a state to drive.” 

“Don’t worry Mako, I still haven’t fixed my car. I’ll call a cab.”

“Hey, I’m about to be off duty in a few minutes. I can drive you home if you want,” Mako offered, genuine worry reflected in his eyes.

Asami nodded and followed him back to his RCPD car.

“What are you doing here by yourself anyway?” he asked. “I didn’t know you liked to go out uptown.”

“Well, considering all my friends have left town, I had to get dragged around by Jade and Jazz.”

“Oh, those airhead twins we met last year at your class reunion? Can’t remember which one tried to get my number.”

Asami laughed. “Yep, those two.”

“And hey, I’m still around!” Mako said defensively, seeming to just register her comment about her only friends.

“Yeah, and you’re not exactly Mr. Social these days. I haven’t seen you since the rest of Team Avatar left a couple weeks ago. Not more than a phone call from you!” Asami chastised.

“Yeah, well, to be honest, I don’t really trust myself around you sometimes.” Mako answered quietly.

Asami flashed back to the night she had returned to Republic City after a year abroad. Mako had tried to kiss her in his drunken stupor, when he was still with Korra. “Are you talking about the night we went to The Elements?”

He nodded. Asami looked sheepish. “Ah, I guess we never talked about that. I was kind of hoping you blacked out.”

“I was going to say something, but then you got all cozy with General Iroh, and I was still dealing with Korra stuff.”

Asami softened. “How are you doing with all of that?” 

“The distance has been good for me I think. I know I’ve already apologized for how things got so messed up between you and me, but I’m sorry. I was young and foolish, just jumping into relationships I wasn’t even ready for.”

Asami laughed. “Yeah, you were really young and dumb.”

Mako scowled, but then returned her smile. “This is nice.” 

He started his car and they began to make their way back to the Sato Estate. They quickly caught up on each other’s lives, and Asami found that she really did miss the company of someone genuine. She was spending entirely far too much time with her Academy friends.

Suddenly, Mako’s radio went off. “RCPD Central calling all officers. There has been a hit-and-run in the uptown area. Suspected Triple Threat Triad robbery. Suspects are heading down Fifth to the piers.” 

“Shit, that’s me.” Mako adjusted the dial on his radio. 

“Uh, you’re off duty I thought?” Asami asked, curiously.

He looked at her slightly guiltily. “I still had another hour, but I figured it would be a quiet night and I could drop you off at home.”

“No, let’s go get these guys. I could use some action tonight.” Asami’s face looked determined. 

Mako raised his eyebrows at her choice of words, then kicked the car into full gear. “I know you’ve always been able to handle yourself, but are you sure after all you’ve had to drink tonight?”

“Oh, don’t be such a prude, Mako.” Asami teased. “There! I see them!” 

A gang of men on motorbikes were speeding down Fifth. Mako spun the car around and immediately chased. Asami bit her tongue at the way he was driving the car, but decided to hold silent. Mako was on duty tonight, not her.

“They’re getting away!” He shouted, watching in annoyance as the motor bikes drove on a ramp that propelled them onto a getaway steamship. 

“Not on my watch!” Asami yelled, pointing at a nearby motorboat. Mako swerved the car into the parking lot by the pier. 

Asami quickly opened the car door, swung herself over the railing, and jumped into the speedboat, gesturing hurriedly for Mako to follow. He mimicked her movement and skillfully jumped in the boat as Asami started the engine and chased the steamship.

“I’m going to hop on.” Mako declared, yelling over the wind. 

“Mako, are you insane? There are at least three of them and one of you. Were the goods they stole even that important?”

“Only one way to find out,” Mako responded determinedly. Asami sped up close to the boat and he propelled himself upwards. 

“I’ll be waiting here. Be careful!” 

After what felt like an eternity, Asami detected an explosion on the boat and took that as her cue to rev up her engine. Mako launched himself overboard, carrying a small crate. Asami slammed on the gas pedal and brought the speedboat to its maximum mileage per hour.

Asami sped rapidly ahead as Mako shot fireball after fireball behind them at the robbers, causing enough damage to prevent them from chasing further. She parked at a dock at one of the main ports of Yue Bay, climbing up and turning around to help Mako with the crate.

“We can hide out at one of my warehouses and get them to lose our tail.” Asami suggested. One of Future Industries inventory facilities was located near this port for ease of loading ships for exports. They sprinted a few blocks and approached a factory building. Asami quickly punched in a code, and the garage door slowly cranked up. 

Her face paled as she looked at her empty inventory.

After a few minutes of shocked silence, she whispered, “My mecha suits. They’re all gone. It’s like everyone has given up no me.” 

She knew Varrick had done considerable damage to Future Industries’ reputation. She hadn’t realized that he cleared out this warehouse and flat out stolen her technology. 

Asami was upset. First, news of Iroh’s engagement. Now, this? 

Mako softened at Asami’s expression. “We’ll find the person responsible for this. I’m not giving up on you.” 

Tears formed in Asami’s eyes. Touched by Mako’s words, she leaned forward and threw her arms around him, kissing him on the lips. 

Mako’s eyes widened in surprise, and just as quickly, Asami stepped back and blurted, “Sorry!”


	3. But baby that was part of my history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday :)

Asami was thoroughly embarrassed with herself.

Mako had been undressing her with his eyes ever since they reunited from her year abroad, even when he was with Korra. Sure their relationship had gone stale by that point, but the man suffered from wandering eye syndrome, for Spirit’s sake! And she had been the first to cave!

“That’s okay.” Mako said quickly in response to her apology. 

Asami changed the subject. “So what’s in the box?” 

They agreed to follow standard procedure and take the evidence to the Republic City Police Department Headquarters, afraid their location at Asami’s warehouse would compromise them if they stayed there too long. Plus, Asami didn’t want to drag Future Industries into more headlines if they were spotted with the rescued stolen goods.

Chief Beifong greeted them at the steps in what looked like her pajamas. Asami was surprised the chief herself had gotten up for this tiny box, and curiosity got the best of her. 

“Sorry, Asami. This is official duty now and you’re not at liberty to know what’s in the box.”

“She helped me rescue this!” Mako insisted.

“And thanks for the help on that Asami, but let RCPD take it from here.” Lin retorted, nonplussed.

Mako shot Asami an apologetic look and followed the chief into private quarters. Asami made herself comfortable in the lobby, content to wait. 

She hadn’t realized she had fallen asleep on the bench until Mako shook her awake, laughing at a low volume. 

“Hey, Asami. I didn’t realize you were waiting here. Need a ride home?” 

She mumbled drowsily and followed him out of the building. “So what was in the box?” 

Mako looked around, making sure Lin wasn’t in sight. “A necklace owned by Guru Laghima. The Chief thinks it has to do with the recent breakout of that criminal Zaheer. She seems pretty shook up about it. I’ve never really seen her that scared before.”

Asami frowned. “That doesn’t sound good.” 

Mako nodded in agreement. Asami felt really drowsy, and the thought of the drive out of Republic City into the Sato Estate suddenly seemed entirely too long with Mako’s subpar driving. 

“Mind if I crash on your couch or Bolin’s bed or something tonight? I’m really tired.”

“Sure, saves me a roundtrip to your estate.” 

***

Asami woke to the smell of coffee brewing and sighed contentedly, Pabu curled under her arm. She spotted Mako in the kitchen, whipping up breakfast. 

She paused and thought to herself. 

In a different lifetime, this would have been her ideal fantasy. The girl she had been two years ago would have felt completely whole by this picture.

Mako and her had not worked out before because Korra was clearly in the picture. Currently, Korra was out of the picture. And the other man she ever felt deeply for in a romantic manner was engaged. She and Iroh had had a meaningful, but brief fling. She and Mako had dated for several months, had been through two intense battles together, and shared a close group of friends.

Ugh, what was she thinking? Was she really going to go running back to Mako after finding out about Iroh’s engagement? 

She decided that just as she had with Iroh, she would not overthink whatever phase her and Mako were now entering. Clearly, Mako still had feelings for her. And even though Asami had made the first move, Mako was gentleman enough not to pressure her into anything.

They caught up over breakfast, laughing a bit about last night’s events. It felt good to have Mako there; he was, after all, a part of Team Avatar, the part of Asami’s life that she had always been proud of. Asami offered to clean the dishes since Mako had gotten up early and made their meal. 

It all felt so normal. 

Mako went to his desk to finish up some paperwork as Asami cleaned up. She hadn’t had a lazy Sunday in a while, and she was in no hurry to leave. For once, Mako wasn’t being awkward around her, and she found that she really missed his comforting presence. She perused his bookshelf, pulling a fiction novel from one of the shelves and settling down on the couch.

The novel was a mystery, with a touch of romance that surprisingly touched Asami. The protagonist waited for his love interest, even when she was involved with someone else. She hesitantly glanced at Mako, who appeared to be getting flustered with his notes. 

She put the book down and sauntered over. “Seems stressful. I run a company and even I take Sundays off.”

Mako stood up. He was only wearing a white tank, and Asami noticed his toned arms. 

“I should probably head into the office. I’ve got a lot to figure out.”

She was a little disappointed. She hadn’t realized just how lonely she had been in Republic City since the rest of Team Avatar had left.

“Want to grab lunch first?”

Mako hesitated for a second, eyeing the paperwork piled on his desk.

“C’mon, how about Kwong’s Cuisine? Our first date, you remember?” Asami joked. Mako perked up; that was still his favorite restaurant. 

He went to grab his coat. He was only inches away from Asami now, and she felt an overwhelming longing to be held, and to be with someone, and to not feel so alone in this world. Mako stared at her. She threw her arms and kissed him. This time, he kissed back eagerly.

***

Asami was worried lunch might be awkward, considering that they had just shared a heated kiss, but for some reason, Mako and her had perfected this dance before. The two of them were perfectly capable of never discussing their feelings with each other. 

Asami wasn’t even sure what she wanted from him. Deep down, she knew that they didn’t work out before for a reason. Right now, she just didn’t want to lose the one person left in Republic City who was unconditionally supporting her.

They walked to the Republic City Police Department Headquarters together from the restaurant. Asami found that she didn’t want this moment to end, however fleeting it may be. 

She knew something was wrong as soon as they approached the building and Chief Beifong came sprinting out.

“It’s Zaheer. He’s killed the Earth Queen and kidnapped the airbenders and he’s going after Korra with some other criminals of his past. I need to go protect the Avatar. My sister Su Yin is mobilizing her Zaofu metalbending security team as we speak - they have Opal, too.”

Mako and Asami barely hesitated before springing into action. They made a plan to leave that night and catch up with the rescue team, following a lead from Jinora’s spirit about the possible location of the kidnapped airbenders. 

She had just called a trusted advisor to manage Future Industries affairs for the next week or so, packed a bag, and headed out her front door to fire up her airship.

“You’re early,” Asami commented, thinking she saw Mako waiting at her front stairs.

The figure turned around.

Asami was stunned.

“General?”

“Well, technically, it’s Prince Iroh II now.” Iroh made a feeble attempt at joking. 

Asami looked at him, a pained and confused expression crossed her face. She crossed her arms, giving him a hard stare. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you.” He said simply. 

Asami’s heart hammered in her chest. She had always suspected her feelings for Iroh were much deeper than their one night stand, but she had told herself excuse after excuse. The world was ending! She didn’t know if she would survive the civil war - she had to get some while she could! She needed a rebound after Mako!

If she was being honest with herself, she was too scared to let down her defenses. She had been hurt badly by Mako and her father in the past. She didn’t know if she could handle another heartbreak. 

“I guess I should congratulate you on your engagement.” Asami answered coolly. 

“It wasn’t my choice.” Iroh quickly said. “My mother was furious at President Raiko’s politics, but in the end, I think she was secretly grateful he didn’t send me into another war and that I resigned. She always hated that I left the Fire Nation for so long. As soon as I got back, there was a threat of an uprising in the Earth Kingdom. An engagement with Kuvira was a political solution to that, a genius maneuver suggested by my least favorite of my mother’s advisors.”

Asami nodded along, feeling a bit irritated at the tears she felt welling up in her eyes.

“What happened to ‘You are the most beautiful and brilliant woman I have ever met’? I come back to Republic City and don’t hear from you for months!”

Iroh stepped closer to her, reaching out for her hands and holding them. 

“I wish it were you.” He whispered, staring into her eyes. “I wanted to let you know.”

“Fuck you,” Asami said, letting out an angry snort. She softened a bit after letting her anger out and whispered, “I guess we barely know each other.” 

Iroh tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

“Yet I never missed someone so much when she was gone.” 

Asami snorted again. She knew she had deep feelings for Iroh. They had gotten along so well this past winter. 

“Do you have to marry her?”

Iroh’s expression softened. “I’m honor-bound to my country.”

“You can’t just show up here out of nowhere and say these things to me. You’re acting so-” Asami searched for the right word, “-uncommitted.”

Iroh looked wounded.

An RCPD car was pulling up to the Sato Estate. Chief Beifong and Mako were here, ready to depart on their mission. 

Asami turned to the sound of the car, and before she could stop him, Iroh swooped in and kissed her on the cheek.

“I hope to see you again.” Iroh then quickly disappeared so as not to be seen by the new arrivals. 

Asami took deep breaths, willing her heart to slow down, and blinked her tears away. She was furious at the prince. He had just shown up out of nowhere, after not saying a word for months. Was he expecting forgiveness? Closure?

Asami shook these thoughts of her head.

She had airbenders to save.


	4. Something was messin' with her psychology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skip a lot of the meat of action in this series (the Water Tribe Civil War / the battle with Zaheer etc) because you’ve all seen the series. Just pretend Irosami was a part of it ;)
> 
> FYI this will be a three-part series. Thanks for reading :)

Returning to Republic City after the battle to save the airbenders from Zaheer was difficult. The warm summer air of June seemed to contrast so greatly with how those closest to Asami felt.

Asami’s heart was broken for Korra. While the Avatar helped defeat Zaheer, the poison that he and his comrades had put in her had clearly taken a toll. She couldn’t walk and would need a long time to heal. Asami stayed loyally by her friend’s side those first few days after they had returned to Republic City, trying to be there for Korra in any way that she could be and even staying with her on Air Temple Island.

Although he and Korra had officially broken up months ago, Mako did everything in his power to ease Korra’s situation too. Bolin often came by with Pabu, having him perform neat little tricks in attempts to entertain Korra.

Sometimes their antics worked and she cracked a smile. Other times, she would politely ask to be left alone. 

Despite everything that Korra endured, the world could not deny that she had saved the airbending nation. She had proven that she was willing to sacrifice herself to save an entire culture. Because of her, the next generation of airbenders was going to survive. 

Today, they were going to celebrate that achievement with Jinora’s ceremony, which recognized her as the first of a new generation of airbending masters. Asami felt blessed that she could witness this historic moment in person and silently wiped tears from her face after Tenzin’s speech in which he thanked Korra for her sacrifice and promised that the new airbenders would pay her in return by helping to restore balance to the world as she recovered. 

After the ceremony, Asami wheeled Korra back to her room. 

“Asami,” Korra whispered. “What if I never heal?”

Asami bent down to face her closest friend at eye level. “You will. Master Katara will see to it. And if there are no natural ways to get you back on your feet, I swear I will use every Future Industries resource to build you something.”

Korra smiled, a little dejected. 

“I don’t want to make this request of you, because I know you had a thing with Iroh,” Korra began, quietly.

Asami froze. She had tried not to think about Iroh the past few weeks, and found that in the face of near-death, battle planning, and high-level strategic thinking, she could push any thoughts of him to the back of her mind. She fell asleep most nights, completely exhausted from constantly being on alert and with the pressure of knowing that if their mission failed, the lives of innocent airbenders and the future of an entire culture would be in jeopardy. 

But there were nights when she couldn’t fall asleep, and all she could feel was just how lonely she was. 

After Korra got poisoned, it was clear to Asami from the look in Mako’s eyes that despite his connection and physical attraction to Asami, Korra held a deep and special place in his heart. Wherever that might lead Korra and Mako in the future, Asami knew that her and Mako had to be done. For real, this time. 

“I was invited to Iroh’s engagement party in the Fire Nation in my role as the Avatar, before news of my injury was released. Because it’s a cross-cultural marriage and because of the high status of a Fire Prince, it makes sense for the Avatar to attend. Plus, Aang had a bond with former Firelord Zuko. You can absolutely say no, because everyone will be understanding of my situation, but-”

“I’ll do it.” Asami answered firmly. “Anything for you.”

Korra’s eyes widened at Asami’s quick response. “Only if you want to, and if you need to, for closure, or whatever.”

This love triangle between her, Mako, and Korra was not doing anyone any favors. Asami owed herself a clean break. Just like Korra, she had her own healing to do. Maybe she needed a clean break from Iroh, too.

***

After Team Avatar and the residents of Air Temple Island saw Korra off on her ship returning to the South Pole to recover, Asami decided to pay another visit to her father. 

“Asami, I’m so glad you’re okay,” Hiroshi started, genuine relief reflected on his face. “I was really worried about you.”

The last time Asami had seen her father, she was about to embark on a dangerous mission to the South Pole. Since then, she helped Team Avatar defeat the greatest threat to the Avatar herself. She had faced enemies far greater and possibly more evil than her own father. She had near death experiences and came face-to-face with heartbreak itself, yet again. 

All she knew was that if she disappeared from this world altogether, her one regret would be how she left things with her father.

“The last time I came to see you, I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me. But now, I just feel sad about the way you tainted our past and destroyed our future. I’m not sure that I can ever forgive you, but I’m willing to try.”

Asami pulled out a Pai Sho board and game pieces. Hiroshi smiled.

***

It seemed to Asami that she was constantly packing, unpacking, re-packing, and just all around leaving Republic City. She had only been back for a few weeks after defeating Zaheer, and now she was packing up her bags again, heading to the Fire Nation.

She spent the past few weeks getting up to speed with Future Industries matters and ensuring that the advisor she left in charge, a capable businesswoman by the name of Luna Zhang, was all set for the next few weeks. Asami was secretly using the opportunity to vet her for the future CEO position, and the older woman was doing a fantastic job. While Asami was gone, Luna had ensured all production lines were running smoothly and all contracts were being fulfilled.

Asami stared at her suitcase, pursing her lips. How did you pack for the engagement party of the person who you thought might possibly be the love of your life?

Asami paused at her own thought. Love of her life? She admitted that her and Iroh had had a deep connection (not to mention, amazing physical chemistry), but the time they spent together was short. So why did she feel her heart breaking at the thought of him getting married to some Earth Kingdom nobility? 

Any thought of Iroh being with another woman - caring for her, making love to her - made Asami want to don her Equalist glove and electrocute something. 

Korra had disguised the opportunity for Asami to attend this engagement party as the representative of the Avatar, but Asami knew that Korra was just trying to give Asami a chance to do whatever she needed to do.

But what did Asami need to do? Did she need to say goodbye to Iroh? Did she need to somehow sabotage the engagement?

Why was she even going? Watching another woman be at Iroh’s side, holding his arm, and greeting important guests - it all sounded like torture. 

In the end, Asami decided that above all, she needed answers. She needed closure. She needed to know for sure what this thing between her and Iroh was, and if it was really over for good. Otherwise, she might spend the rest of her life wondering what if.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it super ambiguous how Mako and Asami ended things? Yeah, just like LOK right? I always resented Mako’s treatment of Asami in the series, and the writers never really made it clear HOW they got closure/moved on, and how much Korra knew about Mako and Asami’s almost rekindling of their relationship in Season 2.


	5. Breaking hearts is a part of me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who celebrate, Happy Lunar New Year!

“So, uh, why are you coming again to your ex’s engagement party?” Bolin asked pointedly, stretching his legs on the comfortable couch of the airship.

“He’s not my ex,” Asami retorted, folding her arms.

Bolin raised his eyebrows skeptically, exchanging eye contact with Opal, who did her best to keep her face passive. Asami found that she enjoyed the younger girl’s company. Opal was a mature 21, and growing up with an elite social standing made her and Asami understand certain elements of each other’s lives. Asami thought Opal’s sweet and thoughtful nature complemented Bolin’s goofy and warm-hearted personality; she couldn’t be happier for her friends. 

The hours on the airship passed quickly and Asami felt herself getting more and more nervous. What was she doing?

She recalled the last time she visited the Fire Nation on her whirlwind escapist tour with Varrick and Zhu Li, reassuring investors and securing global contracts for Future Industries. Asami was confident that Luna Zhang, her newly appointed interim CEO, would do a great job running the business and truly scaling it for a global operation. Asami was looking forward to returning as a Chief Engineer and to focus on running the creative and technical side of the business, while still having a say in the direction of the company. 

While her romantic life appeared to be in shambles, at least she finally felt that after over a year of damage control due to Hiroshi and Varrick’s actions, she had finally set Future Industries on a stable path to success. 

How many people could say they saved a multi-million dollar business from crumbling at 24 years old?

Asami ran these thoughts in her head, trying to bolster her confidence as the airship headed closer and closer to the Fire Nation and what lay ahead. 

There were a few things she knew for sure. 

One, Iroh was incredibly attractive, intelligent, and brave.

Two, they had hooked up three times; once on the street and in the back of a cab, another time in his office (Asami cringed; how horny, sorry - corny was that?), and the last time, they went all the way in her bedroom. This happened over the course of maybe a month-and-a-half. Didn’t that just qualify as a fling? Why was she willing to put her entire life on hold to fly across the ocean to attend this man’s engagement party? Her excuse of representing Korra as the Avatar was quite ill-disguised. 

Which reminded Asami of one other thing she knew for sure - three, Iroh was engaged.

Now what?

Asami sighed, looking out the window and taking in the view below her. She saw the mountainous regions of the Fire Nation and admired their strength and resilience. While Asami considered herself to be a United Republican at heart, her ancestors were mostly of Fire Nation descent, likely mixed in with some Earth Kingdom, resulting in her green eyes and porcelain skin. A deadly combination, as Jazz and Jade used to say back at the Academy.

“We’re landing soon,” Chief Beifong announced without looking up from the book in her hand. “I don’t know about you kids, but I’m on the first airship back after this thing ends. I can’t believe Su forced me to represent the Beifong family here.”

Opal laughed. “Mom just wanted you to go and have a good time.”

Chief Beifong snorted. “She just didn’t want to make the trek from Zaofu.”

Asami smiled at the banter and took some deep breaths, calming her nerves. 

“It’s nice that the Fire Nation Royalty is allowing guests to stay at the palace. They used to not do that.” Opal commented.

Asami’s eyes widened. It had not occurred to her that they would be staying as guests at the palace. She figured she would probably book a nice hotel room somewhere nearby and take the time to see the sights. The last time she was here with her colleagues, she did not have the time or energy to be a tourist, and she would not miss that opportunity this time. 

Bolin pumped his fist. “Now we’re talking! This is high living! Maybe we will get a former Firelord Zuko sighting! He is like my second idol after Toph!”

Chief Beifong raised an eyebrow at Bolin and shook her head. 

“Requesting permission to land at the Fire Nation airship landing strip, over.” Asami heard the pilot radio the control center and swallowed, willing her heart to calm down. 

After they landed, the passengers grabbed their suitcases and descended from the ramp at the base of the airship. 

Bolin whistled slightly and whispered to Opal and Asami, “They sure know how to greet their guests.” 

Two rows of servants clad in red uniforms formed a row for the guests to walk through and they bowed their heads in greeting as the group walk by them.

“I could get used to this,” Bolin whispered. Around them, Asami saw other airships landing with presumably important guests from around the world.

A head servant appeared in front of the group. “Greetings, esteemed Beifongs and a plus one, and the representative of the Avatar Korra. Please, right this way, I will show you to your rooms.”

Asami had grown up in the upper class society of Republic City and she had seen her fair share of expansive properties, but nothing could compare to the Fire Nation Royal Palace. It simply took her breath away. The perfectly symmetrical and angular cut of the architecture, the fine gold detailing of the roof tiles, and the sprawling greenery of the landscape were incredibly impressive. 

The group followed their guide through a side entrance, who pointed at three separate rooms in one hallway and gave them keys. “These rooms are assigned to you three-” the servant distributed the keys to Chief Beifong, Opal and Bolin.

“You will be over here,” the servant led Asami to the end of the hallway whose entrance required turning a slight corner. One might have missed it if one didn’t know it was there. Asami shrugged her shoulders, muttered a “see you later” to the group and followed the servant. 

The room featured a large four-poster bed made of mahogany wood and an oversized window facing the beautiful main garden. On her bedside table, a beautifully engraved card featured the weekend’s scheduled activities. Asami eyed the list warily - she had been hoping to spend time sightseeing the city, not attending all these stuffy functions in the Avatar’s place. 

She almost laughed out loud at herself. In the Avatar’s place? Who was she kidding? The whole world knew Korra was injured and didn’t expect her to be at a Fire Prince’s engagement party. How many lies was she going to tell herself?

She turned back to the schedule.

The Fire Nation Royal Palace cordially invites you to join in this weekend’s festivities to celebrate the engagement of Prince Iroh II of the Fire Nation and Kuvira Li of Zaofu

Friday, July 3 @ 7pm - Welcome Reception with Hors d'oeuvres

Saturday, July 4 @ 11am - Brunch & Garden Tours, 2pm - Palace Tours, 5pm - Cocktail Hour, 7pm - Banquet Dinner & Ball

Sunday, July 5 @ 11am - Fire Nation Cultural Showcase, 2pm - Afternoon Tea & Farewell 

Thank you for celebrating our nations and we look forward to welcoming you again for the royal wedding!

Asami carefully put down the schedule, which was embossed in glossy black ink on a beautiful red-tinted thick card, feeling her heart sink. This was so official. Esteemed world leaders, important people from important families - they were all flying to the Fire Nation to celebrate this engagement. That meant it was real.

Well, if this was the last hurrah, so be it. Asami would be dressed to kill. 

***

“Wow,” Opal commented as Asami trotted down the hallway in her strappy black heels, donning a deep red, V-neck jumpsuit that had a light pattern of sheer flowers across the fabric. The V-neck cut quite low, and was accented by the long gold necklace she wore. Her hair was pinned up in a bun with two strands of wavy curls framing the side of her face. A welcome reception with light snacks required something casual, but that didn't mean Asami wasn’t going to look like a billion yuans.

“We clean up nice, you too Chief!” Bolin grinned, looking dashing in his red collared shirt and khakis. 

“Let’s get this over with.” Chief Beifong led the group, following the throngs of other guests to the terrace that would host the welcome reception. Asami admired the red pant suit the Chief donned, noting that she had never seen Lin in a color that wasn’t dark. Opal looked classy in a knee-length royal red dress and heels. 

They entered a beautiful outdoor terrace that featured a cocktail bar and long tables of finger food. Bolin made a beeline for the food while Asami headed straight to the bar, followed by Lin.

“I like where your head’s at kid.” Lin commented.

Asami laughed. “I thought you didn’t drink!”

“Not on duty. Technically, this is my vacation.” Lin cracked a rare smile. 

They both ordered gin and tonics, clinked glasses, and took a heavy swig. 

“Ugh,” Lin groaned, “sorry, Asami. I have to make some small talk with that lot over there-I promised Su.” 

Lin promptly downed the rest of her drink, ungraciously wiped her mouth with the bank of her hand, plopped the glass down, and trotted away. Asami saw that Opal and Bolin were laughing over the small plates of food they had, clearly having a good time together.

She took another sip, leaning against the bar. 

“Hot jasmine tea, please.” A deep voice inquired at the bar.

Her heart stopped as she turned to face the voice, taking in the broad shoulders of the man that made her weak in the knees.

Iroh looked at her, surprise registering in his face. Desire clouded in his eyes as they trailed down Asami’s curves, pausing briefly at the revealing V-neck. 

“Hello, Prince Iroh.” Asami greeted, curtsying slightly. 

“Asami, I didn’t know you’d be coming.” 

She took another generous swig of her drink and licked her lips slowly, raising an eyebrow suggestively. “Oh? I didn’t know I’d be coming either.”

Iroh swallowed, looking visibly pained. 

A classy looking woman, clad in an emerald green, A-line cut dress appeared at his side, looping her arm through his. She had dark brown hair that fell to just below her shoulders, and a sharp facial structure that did not invite any warmth.

“There you are, dear. I’ve been looking for you. Certain guests have been inquiring about your presence.” 

Iroh’s face hardened. He took his steaming cup of hot tea and blew on the surface. Asami was transfixed by the ‘o’ shape his lips made, imagining them blowing on her down there, Iroh’s hands gripping firmly on the insides of her thighs as he-

“Now, dear.” Kuvira insisted, her eyes slightly eyeing Asami, who had since turned to face the bar and tried to act nonchalant. Asami had no interest in meeting Iroh’s future wife.

Kuvira led Iroh away as he glanced almost apologetically in Asami’s direction.

Asami willed herself not to look their way. How was she going to survive this weekend?


	6. Baby, you're not ready for the real thing

Asami finished her second drink at the bar and sighed, feeling flushed. She glanced at the beautiful decor around her and spotted Lin still stuck in a conversation with some stuffy looking Earth Kingdom diplomats. Opal and Bolin had since disappeared - Asami could probably guess where.

She sighed, looking down at her empty glass. 

Tonight was only the first of many celebratory engagement activities that weekend. Asami would still have to get through a brunch, some garden and palace tours, and the big banquet tomorrow evening. Maybe she should skip it all and just tour the Fire Nation as she had planned. 

Setting down her glass, she pulled her seat out from the bar, retrieved her purse, and made a beeline for the exit of the terrace, trying to avoid any eye contact. 

“Asami?” A deep voice called out. Intrigued, Asami turned around. A man with an olive skin tone and green eyes stood before her. He was heavier set than Iroh, but slightly shorter. Asami remembered this man; he had always been by Iroh’s side during their Academy days. 

“Baatar?”

“Wow, Asami Sato, in the flesh,” Baatar cracked a smile, pulling Asami into an embrace. She couldn’t help but smile. She had spent the past half hour alone at the bar, unsure of what to do given that all her companions were otherwise occupied and she was not in the mood to socialize or make small talk. Baatar was a familiar face at the very least. 

Asami could hardly call Baatar a friend. After all, he had been a senior when she was a freshman, and besides the occasional fraternity party that the Jaes were always trying to drag her to, they rarely spoke. She found that alumni from the Academy were spread across the nations, usually all doing quite important things. It did not surprise her that Baatar was likely pursuing higher education or working in the Fire Nation of all places.

“It’s great to see you! It’s been what, practically five years?” Asami exclaimed.

“Must be,” Baatar chuckled, “I haven’t been able to attend any of the class reunions. I’ve been in the Fire Nation, serving as an ambassador for Zaofu.”

Realization suddenly dawned on Asami. “I nearly forgot you’re Opal’s older brother! She should be around here-”

“That’s alright. I’m sure I’ll see her at one of these things this weekend.” Baatar cut her off and grinned, though Asami thought he didn’t look too pleased. 

“Yeah, there seem to be so many functions,” Asami replied.

“I’ll see you around then?” Baatar smiled, the warmth returning to his face.

“Sure, have a good evening!” Asami waved, turned on her heel, and promptly sped walked away. She thought the entire interaction was quite odd. Why hadn’t Opal mentioned her older brother would be there? Asami wasn’t surprised that Lin may not have known, given that she was rarely one to make conversation, organize family reunions, or really communicate about anything other than work for that matter, but still. She made a mental note to check in with Opal the next day.

* * *

Asami tossed and turned in her bed that night, not able to fall asleep. She kept imagining the way Iroh’s lips gently sipped at his tea cup and how they might feel all over body. Frustrated, and sweaty - why was the Fire Nation so humid during the summer - she pushed open the window in her room that overlooked the gardens. There was a small balcony, so she climbed onto it, breathing in the fresh cool air of the summer night. 

“Can’t sleep?” 

Asami jumped as she noticed the figure leaning against the balcony.

“Iroh? What are you doing-”

He crossed the balcony in a few steps with his long strides and in seconds his arms were around her, one hand behind her back pulling her towards him, the other behind her neck, pulling her lips towards his. He kissed her fiercely and Asami’s body was on fire; Spirits, she wanted this so bad. He lifted her onto the perch against the wall and pulled down her panties from underneath her nightgown, lowering himself down to leave hot kisses along the insides of her thigh, slowly making his way up to her core, licking her-

Asami’s eyes flew open. Her heart was pounding and she was sweating, completely tangled up in her sheets. She let out a groan of frustration, threw off her covers, and put on her shoes. She needed to take a nice, long walk in the cold air and calm the fuck down.

The garden tours were scheduled for the next day, but she figured that tonight would be as good as any to take a walk. She gently opened the door to her room and crept down the hallway to the nearest stairs, taking them down to the archway that led into the gardens outdoors. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and walked the outlined path. She reached a bench in the middle of the labyrinth and looked up, drawing a sharp intake of breath at the sight of the incredible starry night sky.

“Beautiful, aren’t they?” 

Asami jumped, clutching at the silk robe around her nightgown. 

“Iroh, is this real?!” She demanded.

He looked puzzled. “Um, yes, the stars are real in the Fire Nation?”

Asami pinched herself for good measure, determined to ensure that this encounter with Iroh was, in fact, happening in the real world. Not that she would have minded if that previous encounter actually happened. But still, the man was fucking engaged. And she would never do to someone else what Mako did to her. 

Asami laughed. “Sorry, you just startled me. It’s pretty late. What are you doing out in the gardens?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Iroh smiled back. “Mind if I sit?”

Asami scooted over on the bench. “I couldn’t sleep. I had a rather um, invigorating dream.”

Iroh cocked an eyebrow. “Oh? About what?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Asami said back. Oh Spirits, was flirting with an engaged man just as bad as cheating?

Iroh took a deep breath. “You have no idea how badly I want to know.” 

It was as if time stopped. They were inches apart. Asami’s green eyes met Iroh’s amber ones; the air between them was so thick Asami was sure she could generate electricity from it with the right combination of materials. Her heart was pounding so loudly she thought the heavens could hear it.

Asami coughed and looked away. She had made a promise to herself never to betray others as she herself had been betrayed. She knew what that felt like. She would never wish that upon anyone else, even if they were a stuck up, possibly power-hungry Earth Kingdom elite like Kuvira. 

“Sleep well, Iroh.” Asami got up, locking eyes with him.

“Good night, Asami.” Iroh lifted his arm, then quickly dropped it, as if he were changing his mind about something. 

“Can I ask for one thing?” He asked, his eyes full of longing.

Asami nodded slowly; she could feel her throat closing up.

Iroh opened his arms, as if asking for a hug and Asami immediately complied. She felt herself being enveloped by strong arms, and she held him tightly, the left side of her face pressed firmly against his broad chest. She could smell his musky scent and breathed in deeply. 

Iroh sighed heavily, and then he let go and stepped back.

“Good night, Iroh,” Asami said, avoiding his gaze and trying her best to keep her voice steady. She quickly turned away and fled the garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one but I promise more updates this week!


	7. It was all a dream

Asami slept horribly that evening. She had never yearned for something so much in her life. She grew up never having to struggle in terms of material wealth, a privilege that she recognized. She had been groomed for high society, but at the very least, her mother had instilled in her humble values and the need for self-awareness. Her friendships with Mako, Bolin, and Korra had also taught her to understand people from different backgrounds. 

And to be sure, she had wanted Mako, and she did not get him at the time. She had wanted her father around in her life; she wished he hadn’t betrayed her. So, yes, there were things that Asami Sato wanted but didn’t get. 

Iroh just happened to be the latest on that list.

There was no way she could stomach attending the day’s activities, and she was certain Lin would not miss her and that Bolin and Opal would not blame her for skipping out. She scribbled a quick note to Lin, Bolin, and Opal informing them that she would join them at the banquet dinner but otherwise not to expect her at the day’s events. A brunch and tours of the palace and gardens with the happy couple? No thanks. She decided to slip the note under Opal’s door when she made her getaway.

Asami knew her green eyes would give her away as a tourist in the Fire National capital city, so she donned dark black sunglasses, looped a light flowery scarf around her head, slipped on a loose and flowery red summer dress and her trusty white walking shoes. 

Asami poked her head into the hallway, not wanting to run into any guests and make any excuses as to where she was heading instead of the day’s scheduled activities. 

She quickly found the staircase that led to the archway to the outdoor garden and crept slowly down the stairs, turning backward for a few steps to check if anyone was right behind her.

“Oof!” A voice muttered as Asami collided into a figure.

“Sorry!” Asami blurted. She felt bad for running into the servant carrying the tray, but wait, why was the servant wearing a sun hat indoors-

“Iroh?” 

“Shh!” He whispered, clutching a tray of tea. 

Asami couldn’t help but giggle. Here was a Fire Prince, in his own palace, donning a servant’s uniform to sneak around to do who knew what.

“What in Agni’s name are you doing?” she whispered back. 

“I was going to secretly deliver this to your door,” Iroh responded, a little sheepishly.

Asami’s heart softened. “That’s nice of you. I, uh, was about to head out, but I can drink it later. I don’t mind cold tea.”

Iroh made a face. “You can’t drink tea cold.”

“I happen to like iced tea. Wait, how did you know where I would be?” Asami asked, curiously. Curse her silly heart, beating away so quickly, as if announcing her presence. 

“Well, after you ran away last night, I saw you take the stairs up and then the light went on in my favorite guest room, so I figured that’s where you were staying.”

“Still keeping tabs on me?” Asami asked, grinning. There she went again with the flirting!

Iroh smiled but didn’t make a comment. “Where did you say you were going? Not planning on touring the gardens?”

“I think I saw enough last night,” Asami responded, quietly. “I was going to explore the capital city a bit. I didn’t get the chance the last time I was here on my investor tour.”

“It’s a beautiful place,” Iroh said. He paused for a moment, then added. “Want a personal tour?”

Asami’s heart leapt. Having Iroh to herself for a few hours, no guests and no Kuvira? It sounded like a dream. 

“Are you sure you can skip your own engagement celebration activities to show around uh-” Asami paused, “-a friend? Um, is Kuvira going to be okay with that?”

Iroh’s jaw set. “Kuvira does not control me. I’m a prince in my own nation.” 

Asami crossed her arms, a mocking expression painting her face. “I’m game.”

“But I’m keeping this outfit on.” Iroh insisted, pulling down the sun hat to obscure half his face.

* * *

“Welcome to the Fire Nation Capital!” Iroh announced, grinning. He had looked highly stressed when the two casually walked through the main entrance of the Fire Nation palace, but as they entered the main square of the downtown area, he looked simply elated. Accompanying Asami and hidden by his choice of outerwear, no one spared him a second glance. 

Asami liked the relaxed side of Iroh. She often wondered about him when she had returned to Republic City after the Water Tribe Civil War, but for some reason, she couldn’t imagine him smiling. Based on the way he had talked about growing up in his older brother Lu Ten’s shadow and how his mother was a bit overbearing, Asami had always imagined him feeling trapped in the Fire Nation. 

And now he was getting trapped into a political marriage. 

As heartbroken as she was for herself, she was saddened by the loss of freedom this man had. Sure, he was a former general in the United Forces, but how long had he been taking orders from Firelord Izumi, and then whoever was superior to him in rank in the UF?

“So, we haven’t really caught up since well, since that night at your estate.” Iroh started to say.

Asami was impressed with how Iroh could simply breeze over dirty details.

“Right, thank you so much for closing up shop. I had thought about writing to you, but I wasn’t sure that a letter from a commoner in Republic City would reach you.” 

“I wondered why you didn’t write.” Iroh commented wistfully as the two fell into a peaceful stroll, walking side-by-side. "And you're definitely not a commoner."

“I did, too.” Asami responded, meeting his gaze by her side with a meaningful look. She gently added, “You at least knew where you could reach me.”

“I’m ashamed to say I was full of pride. You were working on keeping the world in balance alongside Team Avatar, and I couldn’t even get involved if I wanted to. And then when I tried to catch you at the next opportunity, you were well on your way to save an entire nation of airbenders. Oh, and did I mention along the way you managed to find and train an interim CEO?”

Though there were several things she wanted to say in response to these excuses, Asami bit her tongue, wanting to give Iroh the time and space to explain himself.

“My mother forced my return, and I finally relented. I never returned to the Fire Nation for any extended period of time since my studies at the Academy, since I enlisted in the UF right away. I figured if I could save her the headache and avoid scandal, now was as good a time as any to come back for an extended visit. As soon as I returned, she was eager to give me royal responsibilities, probably in the hopes of getting me involved enough that I would not leave again.”

Asami liked the words 'extended visit.' They certainly did not sound like 'let me get married and build roots in the Fire Nation and make babies with Kuvira and never return to Republic City.'

They began to walk through a set of street stalls, and Iroh paused at the flower market to purchase a fire lily. He generously tipped the elderly lady at the stall with what Asami guessed was likely ten times the value of the single flower, and she beamed at him. Iroh tipped his head at her, turned and gave the flower to Asami.

She sniffed at the scent and smiled. “Thanks, you didn’t have to.”

“They’re fire lilies, native to my country. I wanted to.”

Asami felt like she was in her undergraduate days again, when she, along with the rest of the school, was crushing hard on Prince Iroh II.

“Anyway, there has always been some instability between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation since the end of the Hundred Year’s War, disputes over territories, that sort of thing. I’m sure you’re well aware of the United Republic’s beginnings, but I think there were some royalty from the Earth Kingdom that have always been unhappy with the decision about the shared land. Long story short, some brilliant advisor of my mother's suggested this union between Kuvira and myself to quell the rising negative sentiment.”

Iroh said this last part with so much bitterness, Asami almost felt sorry for him.

Asami took this in thoughtfully. “And this was all happening after the Earth Queen was murdered by Zaheer?”

Iroh nodded. “There were talks by President Raiko and Tenzin to have Suyin assume leadership of the Earth Kingdom, given the late Queen Hou-Ting had no direct descendants and the world leaders wanted to avoid absolute chaos.”

Asami nodded. She had more or less heard a version of these events through the grapevine, what with her connection to Korra and her frequent visits to Air Temple Island. 

“Suyin refused, and for that, I admire her.” 

“I don’t know,” Asami pointed out, “Suyin is the daughter of Toph Beifong, who was of course, close with the former Avatar Aang. She’s a powerful bender, a peaceful leader, and a well-known and trusted name. I think she could have been a fantastic leader.”

“I don’t doubt that, but it was about the messaging, I think,” Iroh commented thoughtfully. They turned the corner and Iroh led the way to a charming but simple outdoor wooden table, settled in the corner of the street in front of a tea shop. "A leader of an autonomous region can't just swoop in and assume power."

Asami sat down across from him at the accompanying wooden stool, realizing she was suddenly ravenous. She happily let Iroh order Fire Nation delicacies off the menu. 

“You royals, and your messaging,” Asami rolled her eyes.

Iroh laughed. “Okay, Miss CEO, don’t tell me you don’t know the importance of appearances and alliances. Now, what about you? How have you been since we last got the chance to speak?”

Slowly, over the course of the meal, Asami informed Iroh of everything that had happened at the Water Tribe and with the rescue mission to save the airbenders. She left out personal details about Korra’s injury - after all, that was one thing she was sure Korra would not want her to share. The world did not need to know how badly the Avatar was injured.

Iroh asked interesting and thought-provoking questions, soliciting Asami’s opinion on everything from the morality of Zaheer’s actions and philosophy and the battle tactics the team had deployed at the Water Tribe. In turn, Asami challenged his comments out of genuine curiosity. 

Their intellect was a match made in heaven.

“Oh, shit,” Iroh muttered, glancing up at the position of the sun. It seemed impossible, but hours had passed sitting at that tea shop. “I’m probably going to be late. I definitely can’t skip out on the main event.”

“You can tell the exact time by looking at the sky?”

“It’s a firebender thing,” Iroh winked at her. 

Asami’s heart skipped a beat. Spirits, why did he do this to her? 

They got up and made the trek back to the Fire Nation Palace. Asami was sure it wasn’t her imagination that they both deliberately walked slower, taking nearly twice as long to return.

* * *

At the very least, Asami could now say that she had seen the Fire Nation Capital. Back in her room, she gently placed the fire lily from Iroh in an engineering book she had brought for some light reading (Bolin had given her a lot of shit for that) and pressed down on the petals to preserve the flower.

She freshened up, donning the deep red ball gown she had brought for the main banquet. It was a simple dress with a V-neck cut that fit Asami in all the right ways and showed off her defined shoulders and arms. She applied a fresh coat of makeup, slipped on gold earrings, and lightly tossed her hair behind her. 

She entered the hallway, relieved to find Lin, Opal and Bolin mingling.

“Where have you been all day?” Bolin demanded. “If I knew we could skip out on those tours, I would have. So boring.”

Asami laughed. “Bolin, I thought you’d have enjoyed all that stuff, given your fascination with Firelord Zuko.”

The group headed towards the main hall where the night’s dinner and dance would take place. Asami glanced at Opal and said softly, “I’ve been meaning to ask you. Why didn’t you say your brother Baatar would be here?”

Opal stiffened slightly, and sighed. “It’s hard to talk about. Ever since my mother refused to take the late Earth Queen’s throne, my brother Baatar has been fighting with her. He thinks what she did was cowardly. She stripped him of his ambassadorship to the Fire Nation for his defiance and disrespect. She was too heartbroken to attend this engagement. I think she secretly asked Lin to come in her place, and Lin didn’t want to come alone so she dragged me.”

Asami’s eyes widened. “I ran into him last night, and that’s not what he said. He implied he was still working here.”

Opal snorted. “He’s lying to save face. He’s probably only here because he was buddies with Iroh back in their Academy days. I can no longer face Baatar. He tore our family apart. Plus,” Opal looked around, “I think he has always had a thing for Kuvira. It’s not that weird, considering Kuvira lived with us when she was older and we didn’t all grow up together, but still.”

Complicated family matters, Asami could understand that. Maybe there really was another soul who was in the same predicament as her, watching the person they loved get engaged to another.

Loved? Asami shook that word out of her head. Counting her encounter with Iroh today, she still only had a handful of interactions with the man. Where did love come from? Still, she couldn’t deny the comfort she felt around him and the chemistry between them.

Lin, Bolin, Opal and Asami settled into their assigned seats. To Asami’s relief, Lin sat to her right and Opal to her left, so she did not have to sit next to other guests and engage in fake conversation. 

Bolin began to make whimpering noises, and Asami looked over at him, torn between chastising him or making fun of him. She glanced behind her, trying to discern what exactly Bolin was reacting to. 

Asami’s eyes widened as she took in the outline of an elderly but refined looking man with a red scar around his left eye.

“Miss Sato, may I have a word?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's the cameo you've been waiting for.
> 
> Thank you for the thoughtful comments - always makes my day :)


	8. I'm committed

Asami swallowed. She wasn’t one to get starstruck easily. After all, she had grown up under her father’s powerful influence and had frequently met world leaders as CEO of Future Industries.

Somehow, the former Firelord Zuko had her tongue tied. 

She nodded, blatantly ignored Bolin’s jaw drop, and pushed her seat back to follow Zuko to the quieter hallway, exiting the dining hall. To their credit, Opal and Lin remained passive. 

Asami followed Zuko into the hall and he gracefully gestured to a path that led outdoors to the gardens.

“Firelord Zuko, it is an honor to meet you,” Asami began, performing the traditional Fire Nation bow.

“The honor is all mine,” Zuko answered, smiling. “And please, call me Zuko. I understand you are good friends with my grandson, Iroh?”

Asami was shocked that Zuko would know this, but she hid her surprise, unsure of where this conversation was heading. 

“I am very impressed with you, Miss Sato. You are a fearless business leader, with a sharp technical mind as well. Your skills have aided the current generation of Team Avatar in countless challenges. And you have faced an obstacle that few in this world have had to do; you opposed your father’s beliefs, and stood your ground with your moral compass.”

Asami nodded slowly, fully aware that Zuko had also turned against his own father. The story was published across the history books. 

“I sense a kindred spirit in you, though we have just met. I could tell from the way Iroh talked about you that you were a very special person to him. The way he described it reminded me so deeply of someone from my past.”

Asami was holding onto Zuko’s every word, prepared to soak in the wisdom of one of history’s heroes in the flesh. 

“When I was younger than you, as you know, I was a part of the previous Team Avatar. It took me a while to convince the gang that I could join them, having spent the better part of my teenage years hunting for the Avatar in hopes of restoring my honor. To the Fire Nation, honor is of the utmost importance.”

Asami hoped to dear La that Zuko was not about to lecture her on Iroh’s honorable duties to his countries and why he must marry Kuvira.

“There was one person on Team Avatar that didn’t let me slip, not once. She took longer to trust me, and rightfully so. She challenged me at times, but we were an incredible team. We took care of Team Avatar, almost like the mother and father of the group. Aang was truly so young at the time, too young to be bearing the burden of the world on his shoulders.”

They began to walk along the path in the garden.

“I fell in love with that girl, but I don’t think it was written in my destiny to be with her. The Avatar needed her; hers was the first face he had seen in one hundred years. I had my duties to the Fire Nation. I needed to rebuild my country and it had to be me, not my uncle Iroh, for whom my grandson is named after, because optically, it would have looked like a usurpation of power. I was the grandson of both Firelord Azulon and Avatar Roku. That was my destiny.” 

They turned the corner, and Asami tactfully glanced at the flowers around her, allowing Zuko to collect his thoughts. The man had aged well, and so many elements of his raspy voice reminded Asami of Iroh’s.

“I married my childhood sweetheart Mai. I loved her, may she rest in peace, but I think Mai was aware that my heart belonged to another, even after I returned to restore the honor of the Fire Nation after the battle against my father. Our daughter, Izumi, was born under these circumstances. I respected and cherished Mai, but I did not shower her with romantic love or pretend to be an adoring husband. To Mai’s credit, she was a great mother to Izumi, but I believe she spent a lot of her life in bitterness.”

Asami’s heart felt heavy for Zuko, understanding that although many of these events may have happened long ago, the man clearly had strong feelings about his personal choices.

“Izumi was always closer to Mai, and many elements of her personality remind me of my sister Azula. I wish I were closer to my daughter, but it can be as if we are from different worlds at times. I love her almost from afar, something I have gotten used to.”

They had reached the center of the labyrinth in the garden and began to circle back on the path returning to the palace. 

“My daughter has ascended the throne per tradition of our country. I abdicated to her long ago, wanting to be around to guide her, though I do not always agree with the politics of her close advisors. However, Izumi has given me Lu Ten and Iroh II, my wonderful grandsons. I wish nothing more for them to find their happiness in this world.”

“I do, too,” Asami responded, gently. 

“Miss Sato, Iroh is not the son of a tyrant, nor does he need to unite a fractured nation. My fate does not have to be his.”

If Asami was reading between the lines, it sounded like Zuko was telling her that Iroh should not have to be forced into a political marriage of convenience. To play it safe, she simply responded, “Yes, just as my fate does not have to be my father’s.”

Zuko smiled warmly at Asami. “As my Uncle Iroh once said, ‘Destiny is a funny thing. You never know how things are going to work out.’”

They reached the entrance of the dining hall. “Miss Sato, I wish you all the best. Thank you for making my grandson so happy.”

“Thank you for sharing a part of your story and evening with me.” Asami bowed the Fire Nation bow, and she returned to her table.

“Spill everything!” Bolin exclaimed as soon as she returned.

“I think the history books left a thing or two out about the previous Team Avatar.” Asami replied mysteriously.

* * *

Despite having just learned that Zuko and Izumi did not have a close relationship, when Asami glanced over at the Fire Nation royal family’s table, she saw a charming family. For a moment, she was so wistful of having that feeling again, she thought again of her father. This only reaffirmed her desire to continue visiting him at the Republic City prison to salvage what could be saved from their past relationship.

Zuko was chatting with Lu Ten, holding his great-grandson in his arms and looking at peace with himself. Lu Ten bore a striking resemblance to Iroh, but whereas Iroh had a more stern facial structure, Lu Ten looked relaxed and had softer features and larger amber eyes. He wore his hair in the traditional Fire Nation style, and Asami could tell it was nearly as long as her own. Next to him sat a beautiful future Firelady, who was clearly well along her second pregnancy. 

Iroh sat stiffly in his seat, looking entirely lost in his own thoughts. Kuvira was engaged in a deep conversation with Firelord Izumi. If Asami didn’t know better, Kuvira’s casual mannerisms looked staged. 

Izumi stood up, clinking her glass. 

“Esteemed guests,” she announced, “I would like to thank you all for attending the engagement celebration of my son, Prince Iroh II, and Kuvira of Zaofu. This union brings great honor to the Fire Nation as we continue to build alongside our brothers and sisters in the Earth Kingdom. I wish you both a lifetime of happiness and health.” 

Izumi raised her glass, and the guests followed.

Asami joined halfheartedly in the applause, waiting for everyone to resume eating their dinners before excusing herself for the night. She would not be staying to enjoy the dancing and entertainment. What was there to celebrate?

She bid farewell to the group, feigning exhaustion. 

“Airship leaves in the afternoon for Republic City,” Lin reminded her. 

As Asami began to descend the stairs that led back to the guest quarters, she heard agitated voices from what appeared to be a service closet whose wooden door was slightly ajar.

“You don’t have to do this, K,” a deep voice whispered frantically.

Asami paused. Though she didn’t want to eavesdrop, she thought she recognized Bataar’s voice, and she knew something was deeply troubling the Beifong family. Maybe she had a responsibility to keep Opal, or maybe even Lin, informed.

“Bataar, we have been over this several times,” Kuvira answered, smoothly.

“I can’t stand seeing you by his side.” Bataar grunted in response.

“I thought you were the best of friends back at school,” Kuvira’s voice was almost mocking. 

“Yeah, that fucker always got what he wanted,” Bataar snorted.

“I don’t give him what he wants, if that’s what you’re asking,” Kuvira said softly.

Asami wanted to vomit. Even though Asami knew Iroh was attracted to her, he was still a man, and Kuvira was still his fiance. She had tried not to think about what the two of them may or may not have done. They were betrothed, and they were adults. 

“I left home for you. I promised I would follow you to the ends of the Earth Kingdom and back. My mother has ungraciously stripped my ambassadorship to the Fire Nation away from me. I don’t know how much longer I can keep appearances and stay here after these awful celebrations end.” 

“I told you, Bataar. Patience. We need to win over the Firelord if we want to get her support to unite the Earth Kingdom.”

“We don’t need Fire Nation support. The people of the Earth Kingdom love you!”

“They also love Suyin, and I can’t have her be a rival.” Kuvira responded coolly. 

“I still don’t see why this engagement needs to happen,” Bataar responded, bitterness dripping from his tone.

“I have a plan,” Kuvira answered. “Are you with me or not? When this is all over, we can be together again, I promise. For the good of the Earth Kingdom.”

Asami backed away slowly, her heart pounding. This was larger than she thought. Had Kuvira known about the assassination of the Earth Queen? Had she been plotting to take power this entire time? She had to tell Lin.

She quickly returned to her seat at the dining table, relieved to find that Lin had not joined in the dancing that had begun. Over the loud music, Asami practically shouted, “Lin, there is something I need to tell you!”

“Can it wait until tomorrow?” Lin retorted, grumpily. “I’m ready to call it a night.”

Asami explained everything she overheard. Lin’s face did not show any surprise. 

“Listen, kid. My sister Suyin expected as such. That’s why she didn’t want to attend the events, but she wanted me to go to keep an eye on things. It’s quite out of character for me to show up at these events, so I brought Opal along as a cover.”

“So what do we do?”

Lin looked sympathetically at Asami. “What can we do? No one is forcing anyone’s hand here. Do we march up to Iroh or Izumi and announce Kuvira’s master plan? Kuvira will just deny it. Besides, they know that such a powerful union has strong implications for world balance and peace. Whether or not Kuvira was planning or not planning to take over the Earth Kingdom doesn’t matter. A political marriage has many moving pieces, and we don’t know what Izumi or Iroh for that matter has in mind either. I doubt they wouldn’t have thought of this scenario as well. All we can do is keep an eye on the situation, and pray for Korra’s speedy recovery in case this becomes a world mess.”

Lin pushed in her seat, placing her hand on Asami’s shoulder. “Maybe it’s not the answer you wanted to hear, kid. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She left Asami standing there at the table. Asami was no stranger to politics, but this was getting quite complicated. 

* * *

After what felt like the longest weekend of her life, Asami was ready to unplug from the world and relax. There were undoubtedly many things she needed to take care of at Future Industries, and she was looking forward to diving into work to drown out her romantic troubles.

The phone in her room suddenly rang, startling Asami. 

“Hello?” Asami answered.

“Asami, we’re having some issues with our contract with the Fire Nation,” the voice of Luna Zhang, Asami’s interim CEO, was slightly crackly via the long distance line. “Are you able to stay a few extra days and sort that out?”

“What sort of issues?” Asami asked, grabbing for the nearest pen and paper to jot down notes. 

“It seems the Fire Nation would like to rescind our contract and sign with Varrick Industries. I’ve heard some rumors about some spirit vine energy weapons.” 

Asami growned, regretting her partnership with her former CFO Varrick for the millionth time. What were spirit vine energy weapons? Asami was a firm believer in not mixing technology and spirits. Plus, her contract with the Fire Nation government had been for defense weapons, sturdy vehicles, that sort of thing, not some new type of ammunition. 

“I’ll take care of it. Thanks for letting me know.” Asami hung up the phone. It looked like she would be booking a stay at a hotel in the Fire Nation Capital after all.

She took one last glance at her guest room in the Fire Nation palace, ignoring the part of her that was secretly delighted that her stay in the Fire Nation had just been extended.

Asami may be uncommitted to love at the moment, but she was certain she had unfinished business here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a Zutara fan, through and through. You have to admit they could have had a thing going with the development of their character story archs, the dichotomy of water and fire - I feel like these two understood each other on a deeper level. The Ember Island players nailed the characterization of so many elements of the journey in ATLA; I totally think their reference to Zutara in the play was ACCURATE. 
> 
> Stay tuned for the third and final installment of this series in the coming days! I promise more Irosami. Thank you for taking the time to read Part 2 of my story - your comments make my day :)


End file.
